In absorption type machines of the type using a lithium halide (bromide and/or chloride) and water cycle various functional elements are generally provided in the same housing. For example an absorber and an evaporator are frequently provided in the same housing. In another part of the machine (film type generator) there is provided a generator section and a condenser section in the same housing. In flooded type generators a condenser and a generator section is provided in the same housing. Functional sections of this type ought to be separated thermodynamically from each other so as to prevent heat losses. When only a metal sheet partition is provided as boundary between the different functional sections, unbearable heat losses occur and these lead to a very pronounced reduction of overall efficiency.
According to a known solution of this problem, there is provided an elongated air space, open to the outside, the two boundaries of which form a partition between part of the absorber and the evaporator sections of a device of this type, with a metal-sheet partition extending upwards of this space. This type of solution is not entirely satisfactory as only part of the heat losses is obviated.